Carpe Diem! A schoolstuck au
by DatChick
Summary: Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Jake, and Calliope only have a summer before they all go off to college and they're going to make the best of it! Rated T for language and hinted sexual themes. Please rate and review!


Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are currently sneaking out.

"Roxanne, where are you going at this time of night?"

You turn around to see your mother standing behind you in her pajamas. She always wore these dumb purple pj's with what looked like orbs on them. She had her medium length hair in curlers and was holding a cup of tea.

"I'm just going out. It's not like it's 2 in the morning," it was in fact only 1 am. "I just need some fresh air, that's all."

Your mother looks back at you with stern disapproval. She never likes it when you go out for, "fresh air". The tired woman just shrugs and goes back to her room. You quickly head towards the room where she keeps her liquor. You pick the lock and head into the room full of the elixir that you totally don't have an addiction to. You take a bottle of vodka and stuff it in your bag. You make sure that you have the keys to the small Toyota corolla sitting in your driveway. As you exit the door to leave you get a text from your good friend Jane.

|from: janey|

|Are you sure about this? Sneaking off and all that? Dad's gonna be so pissed I'm so screwed.|

Jane is, of course, being a total tightass. It's not like they're going too far. And besides, you're not going to be drunk until you get there.

|to: janey|

|stop bein such a tightass janey were not goin far and dirk an jake r gonna b there|

You get your coat and stuff your phone in the pocket hap-hazardly, and walk out the door to the garage. You live alone with your mother so you don't have much in the garage considering what a personal person she can be. Where bikes and random shoes should be, there's just dust collecting in the corners. You get into your car and turn the key. You sit there listening to the car get started and waiting for the AC to kick in. It's the first week of the last summer you have in this town. In September you all go off to college, so you have to make this summer count.

You snap back into reality when your phone starts buzzing. This time it's your best gal Calliope.

|from: Calliopee|

|im ready to go roxy ill be waiting Up the street ^u^|

At least one person is excited.

You push the button that opens the garage door and back out of the driveway. At the end you street you see Calliope standing there like she said. She waves at you and runs over to the car.

"Hi Roxy!" she exclaims while getting into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Calli! How's it going?"

She falls into her seat and gives a pretty standard answer of, "Alright," and straps in her seat belt. You make a U-turn and start driving towards Jane's house.

|to: Janey|

|were heeeeeere|

You see Jane squeeze through her window onto the tree next to it. Her old man is always pulling tricks on her to keep her from leaving, but she's always smarter than that. She jumps from the tree and runs to the car. She takes the seat behind Calliope and slams the door.

"Watch it, this is an old car!"

"Just drive, Rox."

You frown and hit the gas pedal, racing down the street.

After a near 20 minutes, you arrive at your destination. The other two, Dirk and Jake are already there with all the necessary equipment.

Jake smiles and goes to greet you and Jane.

"'ello there ladies, you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

You giggle but Jane just frowns. She doesn't like a man with a boyfriend flirting with her. Jake frowns right back at her and goes back to being with Dirk.

"We'll be lucky if they don't start doing it right in front of us," you whisper in Jane's ear. You get her to giggle finally. Calliope eventually emerges from the car and cautiously walks over to you. You remember that Calliope has been homeschooled and that she's never met Dirk and Jake.

"Hey you two, get over here ya gotta meet Calli!"

Calliope hides behind you as you introduce Dirk and Jake.

"They really aren't bad guys, you just hafta get to know 'em." Calliope smiled and shook hands with them.

"Hey, I'm Dirk and this is Jake," Dirk's mouth curled into a little smile while he talked. He was kind of cute, too bad he was gay.

The boys went back to, whatever they were doing and you decided now would be a good time to start drinking. You walked to the car where you had your bottle of vodka sitting near the steering wheel. You take a good sized swig and walk back over to the group, now all together at the end of the cliff.

"Hey guys! So have we thought of what we're gonna do?"

It's now 2 am and they're all just sitting in a circle on the ground. Dirk and Jake are holding hands, and Calliope is drawing what she can see.

"Oh hey, there's a bunch of wood in the back of the truck, anyone got a lighter?" Jake pulled a lighter out his pocket and dropped it in the middle of the circle. Calliope takes out $10 and places that in the middle of the circle.

"For s'mores!"

You then put your keys in the middle.

"To get to the store to buy the s'mores shit!"

Everyone then turns to Jane who didn't have anything to put in the middle.

"If Rox can drive me to my place we have blankets."

Calliope jumps up and runs to Roxy's car. Jane gets up and reaches her hand out to you to help you up. You gladly take it and get up to get your keys and the money.

"We'll be back in like, a half hour maybe. Don't miss us too much!"

You get in to your car, and drive down the hill like a speed demon. You drop Jane off at her house and promise her that you'll be back. You speed past the stop sign and go towards the closest gas station. Calliope gets the goods and is out in a wink. The phone buzzes with a text from Dirk.

|from: DIRK|

|take your time jake and i are having a tough time getting the fire started|

|to: DIRK|

|if ya kno wat i mean wink wonk|

Jane gets into the car with what looks like ten blankets. A few of them with spoons and cupcakes on them. You speed back to the cliff where Dirk and Jake are in Dirk's truck. You were right, they totally were getting it on.

"Ahem, when you get your pants back on, we got the s'mores shit." Dirk looks up his hair messed up and his glasses off. At least the fire was made.

Jane spread out the blankets around the fire and sat down. The summer might be hot, but at night it can get kind of cold. Calliope finds a stick and starts roasting a marshmallow. You begin to notice how Calliope looks in front of a fire. How sharp the shadows are against her small frame. And how it reflects off of her bright lime green eyes. She really is quite pretty when you look at her.

"Roxy, ROXY!" you snap out of your trance to see Jane handing you a stick and a marshmallow.

"You okay? I know you space out sometimes, but you were just staring at Calliope all dead-eyed." You take the stick and shove the marshmallow on it.

After an hour Calliope falls asleep. You all decided to actually leave after another hour when the marshmallows. You say your goodnights(okay good mornings) and agree to meet up again tomorrow afternoon at iHop. You drive Calliope and Jane off and prepare to get scolded by your mother for sneaking out and drinking.


End file.
